wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
W pełnym słońcu
(300 , po potrąceniach) + 1000 PD |Powiązane = Alvin Ludzie i potwory |ID=q4002_bride }} W pełnym słońcu – jedno z głównych zadań aktu IV, rozpoczynające się u Aliny w jej domu, a z czasem nabierającego niesamowitego tempa i różnych zaskakujących zwrotów akcji. Przebieg Alina prosi Geralta o sprawdzenie, co dzieje się z jej narzeczonym Julianem, z którym pokłóciła się o kwestię adoptowania Alvina, i czy jej siostra Celina nie mąci w głowie jej ukochanemu. Po wyjściu z chaty Geralt pozna Adama, poetę-amatora, zakochanego potajemnie w Alinie. Gdy przed karczmą zauważy rozmawiających Celinę i Juliana, to usłyszy od niej serię żali i zazdrości na temat jej faworyzowanej przez ojca siostry. Po uratowaniu Alvina z niebezpieczeństwa niedaleko wioski zadanie rozwija się dalej: Julian przedstawi Geraltowi prośbę o odnalezienie Aliny, która od jakiegoś czasu nie pojawia się w wiosce, odkąd wyszła nazbierać malin koło drzewa wisielców na Polu. Gdy Geralt tam przyjdzie, ujrzy taniec zgrai południc - jedną z nich okaże się Alina, która na sugestię bohatera, że stała się ona martwa, krzyknie: "Kłamiesz! Wydrapię ci oczy!" i rzuci się na wiedźmina. Po tymczasowym zabiciu jej. Biały Wilk, schodząc z górki, stanie się świadkiem, jak Adam ściga Celinę i oskarżając ją o zabójstwo Aliny zasztyletuje ją - wówczas ta zmieni się w północnicę i powiadomi Geralta o okolicznościach śmierci Aliny: zginęła ona, gdy Celina pchnęła ją w przypływie złości. Po wejściu do wioski Geralt dowie się jeszcze tego i owego od Adama, który powie, że Alina upadła głową w kamień i w ten sposób umarła. Powiadomiwszy Juliana o tej tragedii Geralt będzie musiał podjąć decyzję niezbyt brzemienną w skutkach: * Opowiedzieć o zbrodni Adama: lokalny poeta zostanie zamknięty w swoim domu jako objęty aresztem domowym. * Przemilczeć okoliczności śmierci Celiny: Adam będzie siedział przy ognisku niedaleko drzewa wisielców. Niezależnie od wersji wydarzeń Julian zwróci się do Geralta z prośbą o odczarowanie Aliny z jarzma bycia południcą. Rozmowa z Jaskrem, Berengarem, Panią Jeziora, guślarką lub Abigail wykaże, że Alina posiadała niegdyś potężny artefakt Zwierciadło Nehaleni, ale rozbiło się ono na pięć części. Owe kawałki trzeba pozbierać na Polu. Są one strzeżone przez pięć południcowych wcieleń Aliny - każde z nich trzeba zabić, żeby z jej szczątków wydobyć element lusterka. Wszystkie części należy zanieść do kowala w wiosce lub elfiego rzemieślnika z jaskini zajmowanej przez Scoia'tael na brzegu i po jakimś czasie wrócić do nich po nie. Każdy zażąda za wykonane dzieło 100 orenów. Pokazanie gotowego zwierciadła Alinie sprawi, że odzyska świadomość tego, kim jest, ale wciąż nie będzie wiedziała, że nie żyje. Po konsultacji z Panią Jeziora, Abigail lub guślarką ostateczne rozwiązanie problemu okaże się następujące: * Poezja: jeżeli w akcie I Geralt uratował Abigail z rąk wieśniaków, ona przeżyje i po śmierci starej guślarki zajmie jej miejsce. Ona lub Pani Jeziora poradzi wiedźminowi, że umarli słyszą tylko umarłych i poezję oraz że dusze zmarłe wykazują daleko większą wrażliwość niż za życia. Należy następnie poprosić o pomoc Jaskra, który zjawi się na maliniaku i zacznie recytować poświęcony dla niej wiersz. Nieoczekiwanie Geralt również będzie musiał wziąć w nim udział, dokańczając wiersz Jaskra dwoma rymami: "Umarły" i "Upiorem". Alina wrzaśnie: "Przestańcie! Pamiętam już wszystko! Zabiła mnie moja siostra Celina i nie odejdę, dopóki nie zostanę pomszczona", po czym zjawi się Celina, która pokaże siostrze, że już poniosła karę za swój występek. Obie odchodzą w spokoju, a Geralt w retrospekcji wspomina, że rozwiązuje ludzkie problemy nie zawsze przy użyciu miecza. * Teoretyczny brak pomocy: jeżeli w akcie I Geralt pozwolił wieśniakom Wielebnego na zamordowanie Abigail, wówczas guślarka dalej będzie żyć. Ona lub Pani Jeziora wyjaśni wiedźminowi, że jako odpowiedzialny za przelanie niewinnej krwi Abigail nie będzie w stanie pomóc duchowi Aliny. Jako że umarli słyszą tylko umarłych, pozostaje tylko jedno wyjście: Adam. Jeżeli wcześniej wiedźmin wydał go Julianowi, będzie musiał pójść do niedoszłego męża o klucz do jego domu. Adam zgodzi się na współpracę z Białym Wilkiem i na Polu wyrzucając sobie nieudacznictwo życiowe i brak efektywności w pracy na rolnictwie wbije sobie nóż w serce. Duch Adama pojawi się wówczas razem z południcą Aliną i powiadomiwszy ją o tym, że została pomszczona, odejdzie razem z nią do niebytu. Geralt w retrospekcji będzie zastanawiał się, czy nie należało zrobić wyjątku w sprawie Abigail, jeśli chodziło o niewyręczanie stróżów prawa, bawienie się w błędnego rycerza i ogólnie o przystosowywanie się do wiedźmińskiej neutralności. Po załatwieniu sprawy z Aliną należy zgłosić się do Juliana, który wypłaci Geraltowi 400 orenów za całą sprawę. Przejście tego zadania jest niezbędne (razem z "Kręgami na wodzie") do ukończenia zadania "Ścieżki przeznaczenia". Galeria Scenes Alina and Celina.png|Południca Alina Scenes Midday bride.png|Jedno z miejsc, gdzie znajduje się element zwierciadła w tle dom pustelnika W1 SS Maliniak.png|Drzewo wisielców cs:V poledním žáru de:Die Hitze des Tages en:The Heat of the Day es:El calor del día fr:Chaude journée it:La sposa ru:На ярком солнце Kategoria:Zadania główne w grze Wiedźmin